The Mermaid and the Fisherman
by Natsumi Hitori
Summary: Itachi is forbidden from the sea, which he loves, because of a childhood accident in which he almost drowned and was saved by... a mermaid? Was it really a mermaid? All he can remember is sea-shell blue skin. Will he ever meet his guardian mermaid again?
1. Guardian Mermaid

Natsumi Hitori here with her first KisaIta story! VOOT!! I know, you're all crying tears of joy right now... -sigh-

This story is dedicated to MY Ita-kun, bluedemon92! I loves you!! Thanks for making me fall head-over heals for this couple!

Summery: Itachi is forbidden from the sea, which he loves, because of a childhood accident in which he almost drowned and was saved by... a mermaid? Was it really a mermaid? All he can remember is sea-shell blue skin. Will he ever meet his guardian mermaid again?

WARNING: Do you REALLY think there is even the SLIGHTIST chance that I own Naruto or any characters from it? If you do, you are sadly mistaken and I'm going to have to sick Itachi on you.

Let's go... on with the... SHOW!!

* * *

**Guardian Mermaid**

A mermaid is a mythological creature; half human, half aquatic creature. Much like sirens, mermaids will sometimes sing to sailors and enchant them, distracting them from their work, causing them to walk overboard or cause shipwrecks. Other stories tell of them sucking the life out of drowning men while trying to save them; they are also said to take men down to their underwater kingdoms. Some believe mermaids forget that humans can not breath underwater, others say that they drown them out of spite. A few believe they can even disguise themselves as humans and walk the land among men.

Itachi new the legends well, everyone in the village of Sakana did. Sakana was located on the coast of The Country of Flames, which is funny, because it was a fishing village, dependent on water more then anything else. The little village was self-sufficient, growing and catching it's own food, making it's own supplies and housing. It was practically it's own country, as far as the villagers were concerned. It was always peaceful in Sakana, not even the wars or boundary disputes between it's country and others reached it. Everyone was happy, always happy.

Except Itachi.

Itachi was _never_ happy. He hated this village, with it's stupid folklore and obsession with the mythological. He hated that everyone was happy and stupid. Yes, everyone in Sakana was an absolute imbecile, Itachi was sure. How could anyone but an imbecile be happy in such a boring, old fashioned, lame-ass little fishing town? Itachi didn't even_ like _fish. He _hated_ fish.

Itachi hated a lot of things; some would argue that he hated _everything_. The other villagers avoided the young man like the plague, ducking into shops or alleyways whenever he happened by. Older woman would shake their heads sadly, babbling on about how it was a shame such an attractive boy like him had to go to waste. He ignored them, or shot them one of his famous 'death glares' which shut them up rather quickly, he was proud to say.

"Onii-sama!"

Then there was Sasuke, one of those far and few exceptions of the world that cracked even Itachi's logic. Sasuke was his younger brother, a spitting image of him many would say. But they were wrong, so wrong. Sasuke was beautiful, happy, and kind; whilst _he_ was ugly, depressed, and an all-around awful human being. They were polar opposites, and _that_ was the truth. But, he loved his baby brother, more than anything else in this pitiful shit-hole they called a village.

"Hey, Sasuke." Itachi smiled, patting his brother's head fondly as he removed his shoes at the door.

"Mom's making sushi tonight!" the younger boy exclaimed, grinning broadly as he followed his older brother into the kitchen.

"Ah, Itachi, welcome home." their mother, Mikoto, smiled.

"Hello, mother." Itachi nodded, leaning in to kiss her cheek. His mother was a kind woman, not unlike Sasuke, and so she was somewhat of an exception as well.

"Itachi!"

His father was another story altogether. Fugaku Uchiha was the embodiment of everything Itachi hated. He was an imbecilic, superstitious, abusive, fish-lover.

"Greetings, father." Itachi muttered in acknowledgment of the older man as he entered the kitchen, perpetual frown in place.

"Where have to been? You were supposed to help me at the dock today! Did you forget or are you just too busy stuck in that little world of yours?!" Fugaku growled angrily.

"I'm sorry father, it must have slipped my mind, please forgive me." Itachi murmured, head bowed slightly.

"Don't let it happen again." Fugaku commanded, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Of course not." Itachi nodded, sitting down at the table across from his brother.

Mikoto set out the dishes and food before she too joined the family at the table. The family of four clasped their hands together and bowed their heads.

"Thank you, oh temptress of the sea, for allowing us to reap the fruit of your watery kingdom once again. We thank you and pray that you will allow us to continue coexisting with you for many a year to come." Fugaku recited, everyone lifting their heads and unclasping their hands as if on cue. They had done it enough that it may as well be called rehearsed.

"I still do not understand why you insist on saying that before every meal…" Itachi grumbled.

"Then you are denser than I thought!" Fugaku spat.

"Why are you thanking a temptress?! That doesn't even make sense!"

"It is so she shall not find the need to tempt me! I am making myself immune to her, by befriending her. It is because of our thanks that she has not brought ruin to us yet! She is like a gift of heaven, sent here to protect this village from harm. If our prayers to her do not make sense to you even now, than you are naïve beyond my help!"

"A temptress… the gift of heaven? Let me tell you this father: you are a _fool_. She does not exist and you know it, making you even _more_ foolish." Itachi sneered, rising from his seat, Fugaku doing the same.

"What is this you spout?! You who should believe more than any other- you who have your _life_ to thank that temptress for! _You_ are the fool!" Fugaku bellowed, the palm of his hand connecting with Itachi's cheek before the young man was able to react. He took it stiffly, not even flinching.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight Sasuke, mother." Itachi spoke softly, gliding around his still-livid father. He ascended the stairs to the second floor, entering his room and closing his door behind. He sighed and fell onto his futon, gazing up dully at the ceiling over his head. He raised one arm, as if reaching out for something that was just beyond his reach…

_Itachi loved the ocean, he loved his home in the village by the sea, seated directly on the beach. He loved the feel of salt water over his skin, itchy, but cool and pleasant all at once. He loved the foam it made along the shore and the things it washed up after a storm. He loved everything._

_"Mommy! Look at this seashell I found!" a four-year-old Itachi exclaimed, running over to his mother who sat some distance up the beach, resting her sore legs and massaging her impregnated stomach._

_"That's beautiful, Itachi… what a pretty blue," Mikoto smiled, examining the shell, "I bet it belonged to a mermaid!"_

_"A… mermaid?" Itachi frowned, as he had heard the word before, but still didn't understand what it meant._

_"Yes, a mermaid," Mikoto smiled, taking her son into her arms, "They're everywhere in these seas, in this village especially. They're like the guardians of Sakana, they protect us… and, sometimes, they leave us gifts. Like this shell." Mikoto explained, handing the shell back to her son._

_"A gift… who's it for? Maybe I should put it back," Itachi frowned, knowing he really didn't want to leave the pretty shell back were he had found it, but knowing it was the right thing to do if a mermaid had left it for someone._

_"No, no… it's for _you_. A mermaid must have wanted you to find it, or you wouldn't have." Mikoto laughed quietly._

_"Oh… then I want to thank the mermaid!" Itachi grinned, jumping to his feet, shell in hand._

_"Itachi, how was it possible for me to be blessed with such a wonderful son?" Mikoto chuckled, making her son frown slightly in confusion, "I think she would like that very much, just be careful, okay?"_

_"Okay! I'll be right back!" Itachi vowed, running off towards the water and the cave he had been exploring. He climbed easily into the space, waves echoing off the slick walls of rock that surrounded him. He found a fairly flat outcropping and perched upon it, watching the water slushing in and out._

_"Mermaid…?" he called into the pool, tilting his head slightly as he tried to make out the shapes beneath the surface. He caught a glimpse of movement and leaned closer. "Hello, mermaid… I came to say thank you for the shell! It's really pretty, I-" Just then a large wave broke against the cave opening, sending in a surge that submerged the young boy up to his crouching knees. Dark grey eyes widened as the water began to pull out, taking him with it. He let out a small cry of surprise before he was pulled under the surface. A swimmer of experience has little hope of escaping the surge of an underwater cave, and so Itachi, who had only just begun to learn, had very, _very_ little hope._

_Pale lips parted in a silent plea for help as he was sucked farther and father into the cave. His body was in danger of smashing to bits against the jagged rocks at any moment. Still, the fear he found most pressing was his inability to breath, his lungs filling with water instead of the air they craved. He found himself reaching out, upwards he thought, towards the light above him. Thinking back, he must have been sucked clean out of the cave at this point, and was now in open water. No such thoughts crossed his mind at the time. He only wanted to breath, he wanted air. He wanted not to die. He wanted to meet his baby sibling and see his mommy again. He would even miss his dad, who was always yelling at him. He wanted to _live_. _

_Suddenly, a slightly different shade of blue shifted in the waters around him, and he felt as though he was being pulled upwards. Yes, the light was indeed getting closer, just a little farther…_

_His head broke the surface and he caught a glimpse of sea-shell blue skin before he passed out._

_He woke up some time later in bed, his mother sitting at his side, stroking his face as she hummed one of her old lullabies_

_"Mommy…?" he breathed, face scrunching at the roughness of his throat._

_"Shh, shh…" Mikoto hushed, still stroking his face, but he couldn't stay silent._

_"Mommy! I fell in the ocean… and then… someone saved me!" Itachi cried, sitting up in bed, desperately trying to remember everything._

_"Maybe it was the mermaid," Mikoto smiled gently, pushing him back down. She looked so sad._

_"Mommy…?"_

_"I'm just glad you're safe…" she sighed, kissing his forehead._

_"The mermaid was blue, mommy, just like the shell… so pretty," he explained, eyelids feeling heavy all of a sudden._

_"I bet she was, they usually are… you're a very lucky little boy, Itachi, with your own guardian mermaid." she smiled._

_"Hmm." Itachi smiled, yawning._

_"Go to sleep, okay? And wake up feeling a bit better." Mikoto stated, standing and walking to his door, glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was settled before leaving._

_"My… guardian mermaid…" Itachi breathed, eyes sliding shut to dreams of blue skin._

Itachi let his arm drop to his side, eyes sliding back into focus. His father had forbid him from going anywhere near the ocean after that. He was no longer allowed to feel the salty water, the moist sand, the push and pull of the tide that seemed to be at one with the very core of his being, with his heart. Everything he had loved had been taken from him because of an _accident_. He blamed his father, of course. For his fear. The stupid old man had ruined his life because he was afraid of a repeat of the accident. This from the man that preached daily of the mermaids and their power and helpfulness. What a hypocrite. Itachi let out a mirthless laugh, his whole body shaking with it's force. It was several minutes before he was once again quiet and stable, staring up at his ceiling.

Now the closest Itachi got to the sea was when he was working for his father or from his window, which directly overlooked the beach and ocean. He envied the other villagers who got to frolic within it's depths whenever they wanted. They took it for granted, he knew it, and for that reason he hated them. It was around this point that he drifted off into a fitful slumber.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it... especially now that you've read it all the way to the end! I would be ever so happy if you would review... please?

Natsumi Hitori


	2. Kisame

Chapter two already?! I know, I'm amazazing! Actually I had both the first and second done at the same time... but oh well...

WARNING: STILL don't own Naruto... and I will STILL sick Ita on you if you're dumb enought to think I do.

Hey! Kisa's in this one! ALL RIGHT!!

* * *

**Kisame**

A soft tapping pulled Itachi from his dreams of suffocating depths and blue skin. He blinked slowly, clearing his eyes before turning his attention to the window, watching as pebbles bounced against the glass. He sighed and stood, meandering over to the pane of glass and peering down. The figure below offered a curt wave as Itachi opened the window.

"Thought maybe you'd gone off somewhere an' died… I've been out here for ten minutes!" the man exclaimed.

"Sorry," Itachi lied, glancing over his shoulder before jumping out the window and landing at the visitor's side.

"So now you're all in a hurry, after _I _was the one waiting all that time…"

"Don't complain, this was your idea after all." Itachi frowned at the masked figure.

"Oh, right, I suppose it was." the figure smirked, shrugging and leading the way away from the house.

Training with Madara was something Itachi both looked forward to and dreaded. On one hand it was the key to his freedom, the end of his life in this town surrounded by forbidden waters. Once he was as fit as a soldier he would leave and find a new home, one far away from here, but just as close to the sea. An island, he liked to think. Then he would truly be surrounded by the ocean.

On the other hand, leaving meant running away, an idea he was not so fond of. He would have to leave Sasuke and his mother, who he did love. He would be all alone, and, as much as he hated to admit it, that was somewhat frightening. He had never before been alone, not truly. But, he forced himself to ignore these thoughts and focus on those of freedom, of setting foot in the sea once again.

He practiced with Madara from dawn 'till noon, when he was expected to return to town and assist his father at the docks. He hated the work he did, sorting rotting, dead fish for hours in the sun and stink. He hated the way the other men laughed and gave him suggestive looks or made rude gestures. He hated their taunting. He hated that his father simply ignored it all. Sometimes he thought about running right off the end of the pier, letting the tide take him once and for all. He wouldn't be so lucky this time, he was sure. That's why his father wouldn't let him near the water, because he new, just like Itachi, that whatever miracle had occurred was a one-time deal. Still, something kept his feet planted firmly on land, as if his mind and body were not in agreement over what to do. While his mind urged him forward, his legs wouldn't budge. So he was forced to watch the waves bellow taunt him with their caressing rise and fall. He loved the ocean, but he hated it just as much. He hated it because he couldn't be a part of it like he yearned to be. He hated it because it had almost killed him once before, and was calling him for take-two. He hated it; but he loved it just the same.

"Itachi! Stop daydreaming and get to work, ya lazy brat!" Fugaku suddenly hollered, spotting his son staring into the waters below the dock. Itachi let out a sigh, prying his eyes from the water and slouching back to his place on a wet, sticky wooden crate. The crate was surrounded by piles of fish, all begging to be sorted and counted. He hated fish.

"Kisame! Just got another load in, come help me unpack!" someone behind the sorting brunet yelled. The man must have been right behind Itachi, because the yell was so loud he actually flinched.

"Got it!" another man, presumably Kisame, replied. Itachi had never heard of this man before, but he didn't take much notice, as he was only absently listening to the conversation as he sorted through all the stinking fish.

"Man, did you get a shit job, or what?" a voice chuckled from somewhere in Itachi's vicinity. Somehow the brunet registered that it was he who was being addressed, and looked up without much thought, meeting amused eyes the color of the sea.

"Hmm?" Itachi frowned blankly.

"Sorting fish all day…? That must suck," the man explained as more of a statement than an inquiry. Itachi would have eagerly agreed, had he not been in such a unsociable mood. Thus he merely shrugged, returning to his task.

"You're not much of a talker, are ya?" the man continued, unfazed by Itachi's blatant un-interest in whatever conversation they were having. Itachi slowly looked back up, fixing the other man with one of his infamous glares. Unfortunately, it did not have the usual effect. The other man simply laughed, shaking his head a bit as he took a step closer.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta make ya angry," he smiled, ruffling the brunet's hair playfully before sauntering off, leaving Itachi in a state of utter shock. Not only had this man talked to him, but he had _laughed_ at him, and _ruffled_ his _hair_!

As if feeling Itachi's gaze on his back, the other man turned around, spotting the stunned brunet. He smiled and offered a two-fingered salute before turning again and disappearing into the crowd of fishermen and workers.

The day continued on with fish sorting and strange breaks of one-sided conversation, courtesy of 'Kitame', or whatever his name was. Every time the older man approached, Itachi would draw farther and farther into himself, try harder and harder to ignore him, because it was weird, too weird. People didn't talk to him unless they _had_ to, and it was pretty obvious it was this guy's choice.

Things finished up at around six that evening, as usual. Everyone was saying there good-byes and packing up to head home for dinner and rest. Itachi was proceeding to rinse off as much fish goo as he could from his hands when he felt someone approaching, his father, no doubt. When Itachi stood he found he was mostly right, it was indeed his father, but the man wasn't alone.

"Kisame here will be having dinner with us for a while. He lives in the town over and has to commute. He's a good worker, I figure the least we can do is feed him before he has to truck all the way home." Fugaku stated in some sort of explanation. Itachi briefly wondered why the man was even bothering explaining it at all, it wasn't like he was going to say anything, and if he did Fugaku wouldn't care. The man seriously boggled his mind.

"Uh… okay," Itachi frowned, eyes flitting to the man who had refused to leave him alone _all day_. Maybe he _should_ say something. Like: "I'll eat out, then."; but he didn't.

"Come on, then. Your mother will be worried if we're late again." Fugaku grumbled, shrugging his bag over his shoulder and setting off in the direction of home. I followed, Kisame falling into step beside me. The walk was silent aside from the sounds of nature; waves crashing, gulls calling, wind blowing. It was actually rather pleasant. Usually Itachi and Fugaku argued all the way home, or else spent their time in a sort of heated brooding contest. This was far more comfortable. Itachi figured it was because of their guest; 'best behavior' and all.

Fugaku slid the front door open, calling "We're home!" as he did.

"Ita-nii!!" Sasuke's familiar cry carried through the entire house. The sounds of hurried footsteps could be hears from above, and soon Itachi's ten-year-old brother was practically falling down the stairs to meet them. "Ita-nii!!" He cried again, with a grin so wide it's a miracle his head didn't split in two. Itachi smiled fondly at his little brother, allowing for a quick hug before he removed his shoes and went in search of his mother. Fugaku and Kisame had already entered the kitchen, and Mikoto was in the process of welcoming the sudden guest with all the grace of a practiced hostess.

"Ah, Itachi, welcome home." she smiled upon seeing her eldest son. He returned her smile, placing a kiss on her cheek as always, before going off in search of an extra chair, which he set aside his brother's. Sasuke was overjoyed by the prospect of them sitting side-by-side. Kisame got Itachi's usual place, and Mikoto and Fugaku got the two heads of the table, as usual.

"Ahem," Fugaku began, shooting Itachi a pointed glance, a warning, before bowing his head and clasping his hands together, "Thank you, oh temptress of the sea, for allowing us to reap the fruit of your watery kingdom once again. We thank you and pray that you will allow us to continue coexisting with you for many a year to come." Fugaku recited, everyone nodded and straitened. Fugaku sent another glance Itachi's way, but the young man was merely helping himself to some Yakizakana, ignoring everything and everyone else as usual.

"So, Kisame, you live in Wanizame, right? Sakana must seem so small in comparison," Mikoto smiled in light conversation.

"I guess so, but I like the smaller villages better." Kisame grinned. Itachi had to fight the urge to scoff and roll his eyes.

"You should just move here, then. A man like you'd have no problem landing a full-time job here." Fugaku chuckled. 'A man like you', as in a man much better than the son _I _got stuck with, was what Itachi new he meant.

"Well, maybe if I ever save up enough money," Kisame laughed in return. Itachi was really hating how well he was getting along with _his_ parents. Who did this guy think he was?

Dinner finished up without incident, which was fairly unusual in the Uchiha household. There was, however, about five whole minutes of awkward silence when everyone was finished.

"I'm going to bed."

"I'll be heading out, then."

Itachi and Kisame stated simultaneously. Both men shot each other a glance, one shocked and one curious.

"Great, then, Itachi, you can show Kisame out." Fugaku grinned.

"Oh, that's not necessary." Kisame chuckled, already heading out of the kitchen.

"Oh, no, Itachi, I insist… be a good host, wont you?"

"Of course." the brunet grumbled, leading the older man to the end of the hallway. They both stood awkwardly in the doorway, not really sure how to proceed. Itachi took the chance to take in the other's appearance. Unseemly blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin. A bandana was wrapped around his forehead and tied in the back, he had a tight-fitting blue tank top and loose shorts. There were bandages around his forearms, neck, and shins. A curious character indeed.

"What are you looking at?" Kisame's deep, rumble of a voice inquired, snapping Itachi out of his near ogling.

"Uh… what are the bandages for? Are you wounded?" Itachi inquired, it being the first thing that came to mind. The older man grinned.

"Nah, nothing like that. I'll show you sometime, okay?" Kisame replied, sliding open the door and slipping out into the night.

"Later," the older man smiled, waving as he sauntered off down the path towards town.

"Later…" Itachi murmured, almost too softly for his own ears.

Itachi let the cool nights air wash over him for some time, before letting out a sigh and shutting the door, making his way up to his room. As he laid on his futon that night he didn't think of drowning, or mermaids, or his father. He thought of Kisame and how familiar he seemed, as if they had met before, however briefly. Alas, he couldn't remember. As he fell asleep to dreams of blue skin and swirling depths, the other man always seemed to be present somewhere just out of sight. Where did he fit in to all of this? It didn't make any sense, not even in his dreams.

* * *

Read and review!! I TOTALLY just sang that, so now you HAVE to do it. -heart-

Natsumi Hitori


End file.
